A Blow To Our Future
by Flameheart2013
Summary: (Book 2 in the "Time Of Our Lives" Series). It's been 7 months since Big Time Rush met The Four Elements and the twins were reunited. Now, the 2 bands are preparing for a national tour. But when the tour takes an unexpected turn and tragedy strikes, will the bands be able to stick together or will they lose two of their band-mates forever? READ BLAST FROM THE PAST FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**Flameheart2013: Hey everybody! I know I promised a prequel, but no one's really reading it. So, I decided to delete it and go ahead and post the actual sequel that you have all been waiting for.**

**BTR: Yay! *throws confetti***

**Me: And from those BTR fans who have not heard the news, unfortunately, this season is the last season of Big Time Rush. :(  
But, let's not focus on that. I'm real sorry this was not up earlier, but Senior Year of high school is pretty tough.**

**Carlos: Dang, didn't you start this story your freshman year?**

**Me: ...Sophmore. But, yeah. It's been long.**

**Kendall: Umm, Flameheart. You might want to start the story before the readers get crazy.**

**Me: Okay. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Flameheart2013 does not own Big Time Rush or anything recognisable. She only owns The Four Elements, the title, the first story and the plot. ENJOY AND DO NOT KILL ME...please :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summer Time Surprise**

May 31, 2012

_Beep! Beep!  
__Beep! Beep!_

Logan Mitchell groaned as his alarm clock went off. Hitting the annoying item, he sat up in his bed and stretched. He noticed that Carlos Garcia was still sleeping.  
Yawning slightly, Logan headed into the living room and was instantly hit with the smell of fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

Logan took notice of the small girl in Pinkie Pie themed pajamas. She was standing in front of the microwave, clearly hungry, impatient and unaware of Logan's presence. Smirking, he snuck behind the girl and hugged her. She squeaked loudly before turning around to see the slightly taller popstar.

"Logie! I told you to stop doing that, especially when I'm hungry." The small girl growled. "Oh, come on Jazzy. You had to admit, that was funny." Jazzmine Mitchell rolled her eyes at her 3 minute older brother. The microwave beeped and Jazzmine carefully took out her KFC fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Just for that, you can make your own breakfast." She smirked before grabbing her water bottle and walking to the table. Logan smiled when she turned. It's been 7 months since Jazzmine and her 3 best friends moved to LA, reuniting the twins by fate. She was a mix of Carlos and himself. Very bright academically, but was not afraid to take a few risks now and then.

"So, what time does Gustavo need you guys?" Jazzmine groaned at the thought of rehearsal. "9am. It's only 7:30. You boys are lucky you have the day off." Logan smirked before grabbing the half full box of "Frosted Flakes." Jazzmine raised an eyebrow at her brother before rolling her eyes and continuing to eat her breakfast.

* * *

_**11:00am; Rocque Records**_

_**Hailey: Blue and white striped sundress with blue flats.**_  
_**Jazzmine: Black "Pinkie Pie" t-shirt with jean shorts and pink Nikes.**_  
_**Samantha: Plain gray t-shirt with jean capris and gray Adicolors**_  
_**Melody: A green sundress (decorated with little white flowers) with green sandals.**_

After 2 hours of rehearsal, Gustavo told the girls to meet him in his office. "So, what's this important announcement?" Hailey Flower asked. They had a local concert in 3 days, and the girls were actually getting more elated as the day grew closer.

Gustavo took a breath and looked at the girls. Jazzmine was rocking back and forth on her heels. Samantha Gray was playing with the tip of her shirt and Melody Colfer was looking at the first "BTR" album on the producer's desk. "I'm sorry, but the concert was cancelled because Griffin thinks you're not ready."

The girls froze and looked dead at Gustavo. Silence had filled the room to the point that someone could hear a feather drop. "Are you serious?" Samantha was the first to speak. "That's ridiculous."

"We've been working our butts off for 5 and a half months and Griffin still thinks we're not ready?!" Melody complained.

"But, there is something that can make up for this." Kelly Wainwright walked into the room. Four people were following her, each carrying a box over their face.

"How on earth can you make up for Griffin being a stupid head producer?" Jazzmine asked. Kelly walked over to the younger girl and handed her what looked liked a small wrapped box. Jazzmine gently took the box and looked at Kelly.

"I promise, this will explain everything." Jazzmine shrugged her shoulders before unwrapping the box and opening it. She pulled out the item in question and screamed.

"WHAT?!" Hailey, Samantha, and Melody ran to the screaming girl's side. "What is it?"

"It's...OUR OWN ALBUM!" Jazzmine passed the album to the other 3 girls. After a few seconds, the girls all screamed in celebration.

"SURPRISE!" The four people behind the boxes yelled. Each person put the (heavy) box down to reveal themselves.

"LOGAN!"Samantha ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him. Carlos, James and Kendall chuckled a bit before they were hug-tacked by Jazzmine, Hailey and Melody. **(Hug-tacked is basically being attacked with a hug).**

"But, it's not over." Gustavo yelled over the noise, causing it to dimmer down. "Griffin cancelled your performance at the Boys and Girls Club because he wanted to announce your first national TOUR!"

Carlos pulled up the projector to reveal a map of the United States, which pin-pointed the states and cities that the girls were going to. "You're first concert is in 2 weeks and Big Time Rush is also joining you."

Jazzmine playfully punched Logan in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "That's for not telling me!"  
Then, she hugged him. "I'm glad you guys are coming."

* * *

_**7:21pm; Apartment 2J**_

"Our first tour and first album. Someone pinch me, I gotta be dreamin-OW!"Melody sat up and noticed Carlos next to her.

"Carlos...did you pinch me?" Carlos smiled. "Well, you asked-OW!" Carlos rubbed the spot where Melody punched him.

"Ha!" She stated. He stuck his tounge out at her.

"Okay, you two." Hailey walked into the living room, 4 cans of soda in her hands. "Don't kill each other."

The 8 teenagers were residing in the living room of their apartment, dressed in their Christmas pajamas, getting ready to watch a movie.  
**(For anyone who did NOT read the first story...or just forgot, the description of their Christmas pj's are in the very last chapter.)**

"So, a tour. Any advice?" Samantha asked the 4 boys.

James thought for a second. "The fans can get crazy. Some are frantic enough to jump on stage."

"You're going to need the stamina of a marathon runner carrying a cow." Logan stated.

Hailey started to laugh. Then she saw the guys' straight faces. "Wait...you're serious?"

"Yep." They answered.

Jazzmine spoke up. "Anything else?"

"Can we watch the Avengers? I'm dying here!" Carlos groaned, fast fowarding through the trailers.

Jazzmine chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. "No problem." Melody answered before grabbing her can of Coca Cola.

"YES!" Carlos fist pumped. The eight friends all sat on the orange couch and started the action film, unaware of Logan's cell phone going off.

* * *

**Federal Correctional Institution, Wascea**  
**Cell Number 70593**

Kevin Henderson silently growled as he heard the voicemail of Logan Mitchell.

_Mitchell _The prison inmate thought. _They should have all been dead years ago. But of course, someone had to find me._

He smirked as he remember the almost successful murder attempt. Then growled. _Almost_

"Henderson!" He glared his ice gray eyes at the prison guard who called his name. "You got a visitor."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he walked into the visitation room. He sat down on the stool and picked up the phone.

(**Kevin/** ?)

**It's about time you got here! Where the hell have you been?**

That is not your concern right now. 

**Of course it's my fucking concern! You're doing my dirty work!**

Yes. But only because I did not land my dumbass in jail.

**Okay, what have you found out?**

Tour. The man managed to slip a piece of paper between the thick glass window seperating him from the prisoner.

The two bands are going on a national tour. They start in L.A in one week. Where should we begin?

**Florida. Without me there, Jazzmine won't have a reason to be afraid. The twins won't know what hit them.**

Kevin slipped the paper in his prison outfit, hung up the phone, got up and walked back to his cell.

The man walked out of the prison, a photo of the two bands hidden in his pocket. He took out a photo and touched Hailey's face.

"Soon."

* * *

**Logan: Flameheart, what the-**

**Me: LANGUAGE! *slaps Logan with a rubber chicken***

**Logan: Ow. I was going to say heck!**

**Me: O.O Sorry **

**Kendall: Where'd you get the rubber chicken?**

**Me: *stares at rubber chicken* I don't...know.**

**James: So...who's the guy?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you guys to guess ;)**

**Carlos: Pleaseeeeeee *puppy dog pout***

**Me: Hmmmm...nope. Sorry guys. Just like my readers, who probably want to kill me, you'll have to wait.**

**Kendall: Are you sure? Because we could just _tickle _the answer out of you.**

**Me: O.O U-umm...BYE! *runs out***

**Carlos: Bye guys. Maybe we can get Flameheart to spill in the next chapter.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	2. Apologies and Hope

Hi everyone!

I know you're all waiting for an update on my stories, but I started college this year and I am busier than ever!

**(Blow To The Future Readers**)  
My goal is to finish (and hopefully post) Chapter 2 of Blow To The Future sometime today. I'm actually going to spend an hour a day on my BTR story. I will still try to update once a month (might be 2 months because I just turned 18, so I'm looking for a part time job).

**(A Little 2 Optimistic Readers)**  
I am questioning whether I should finish this story because of Cory's death. I know it was 2 months ago (it still hurts a little), but my story is a Finn-bashing story and I feel bad just at the thought of bashing him now that he's gone. If any of you have any advice on what I should do, don't hesitate to PM me**. **If I do continue this story, it would have to be after my BTR story because I'm going to work on one story at a time.

**(Big Time Penguins Readers)**  
I'm not into Club Penguin as much as I used to be. I'm going to delete this story completely. I am very sorry about this and everyone who was following. Besides, all the changes on the site are completely throwing me off.

So, that's my story and my apology for not updating lately. I'll see you the next time I update.

*Flameheart2013 Approved*


End file.
